I Love You
by Yuu si fujoshi
Summary: setelah sekian tahun tidak bertemu, Naruto mengajak sasuke menghabiskan satu hari bersamanya. "aku mencintaimu Suke"/"Sayonara.." summary gagal, langsung baca saja.


I LOVE YOU

::::

By : Yuusan

Rate : M(?)

Pairing : NaruSasu

Warning!

Cerita gaje, tidak nyambung dengan judul, pasaran, typo bertebaran, OOC (maybe), Boys Love/ BL, Masih author baru, dan sebagainya...

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks.. Suke~ aku tidak mau pergi... hiks.." kata seorang anak berambut pirang sambil menangis.

"tidak apa – apa Naru. Suke akan menunggu Naru disini." Ucap Sasuke. "Benarkah?" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Janji?" Naruto memperlihatkan jari kelingkingnya. "Janji." Sasuke membalas jari kelingking Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke. Seakan teringat sesuatu, Naruto berlari kedalam rumahnya mengambil sesuatu. "Ini untukmu Suke." Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang ukuranya melebihi jari – jarinya.

"Kenapa memberikan itu padaku Naru?" heran Sasuke. Untuk apa Naruto memberinya cincin dengan ukuran besar coba?.

"Karena kalau sudah besar Naru ingin hidup bersama Suke. Seperti tou-san dan kaa-san." Sasuke menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. "Suke mau kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Suke mau Naru." kata Sasuke mengambil cincin yang berada ditangan Naruto.

"Naruto... sudah saatnya sayang..." Kushina menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke. "Naru akan kembali kan?" Sasuke menarik – narik dress yang dipakai Kushina.

"Iya Sasu-chan tenang saja. Naruto akan kembali kok." Kushina mengusap – usap kepala Sasuke.

"Sesekali bermainlah kemari." kata Mikoto menghampiri Kushinarusasu. "Tenang saja Miko-chan!" Kushina berjalan menuju mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke Sunagakure. Dilihatnya sang suami tengah berbincang dengan Fugaku.

"Sudah?" tanya Minato dan diangguki Kushina. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." Minato memasuki mobil dan diikuti Kushina yang tengah mengendong Naruto.

Mobil itu melaju meninggalkan Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

-13 Tahun kemudian_

"Sasuke~" seorang cewek mendekati Sasuke yang tengah berjalan menuju kantin. "Hari ini ayo kita kencan Sasuke." gadis itu bergelayut manja pada Sasuke. "Gomen Sakura. Aku tidak bisa." Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang cemberut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke memperhatikan awan di yang berada di langit. Warna biru yang mengingatkannya akan seseorang. "Naruto.." gumam Sasuke dengan wajah Sendu.

Tiga belas tahun sudah Naruto meninggalkannya. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji akan kembali? Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang tidak kunjung datang. Bahkan berkomunikasi pun tidak.

"Kau pembohong Naruto!" gumam Sasuke dengan cairan bening yang membasahi wajah putihnya.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke seseorang tengah memperhatikannya. "Gomen.. gomennasai Suke.." katanya dengan nada sedih.

Clek

Sasuke berjalan memasuki rumahnya. "Sasuke, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya Mokoto. "Seperti biasa kaa-san." jawab Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mikoto hanya bisa menghela napas dengan sifat putranya yang satu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam dikediaman Uchiha sepi seperti biasa. Anggota keluarga begitu serius menyantap hidangan yang berada didepan mereka.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan putri Haruno itu Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku. Sasuke menatap ayahnya itu sebentar, tidak ada balasan yang keluar dari bibir Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Aku selesai!" Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Makananmu belum habis Sasuke.." kata Mikoto. "Aku sudah kenyang kaa-san." balas Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Brakk..

Pintu kamar itu ditutup dengan keras oleh Sasuke. Direbahkannya tubuhnya keatas ranjang kemudian menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Pembohong!" ujar Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Seseorang yang selalu mengawasi Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah sendu dan selalu mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Tou-san terlalu keras pada Sasuke." ujar Itachi. "Apa maksudmu Itachi?" tanya kepala keluarga. "Seharusnya tou-san tau kalau Sasuke masih memiliki perasaan terhadap Naruto." kata Itachi sambil memainkan handphonenya.

Fugaku mendengus, "Untuk apa mengharapkan orang yang tidak peduli terhadapmu!" kata Fugaku. Suaranya naik satu oktaf.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana tou-san bisa tahu?" tanya Itachi dengan nada mengejek. Mikoto merasakan perubahan atmosfir didalam ruangan itu berubah. "Ehm... apa maksudmu itu Itachi?" Mikoto angkat bicara.

"Dua tahun lalu aku bertemu Naruto di Sunagakure. Ialah yang menyapaku terlebih dahulu." Itachi mengingat – ingat pertemuannya dengan Naruto.

Flashback

Puk

seseorang menepuk pundak Itachi, saat berbalik yang ia lihat adalah seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna pirang dengan mata biru dan kulit tannya. Itachi mengerutkan dahinya melihat orang tak ia kenal tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ternyata benar Itachi-nii." ucapnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Itachi, darimana dia tau namaku? Itachi bertanya dalam hati.

"Itachi-nii lupa padaku? Ini aku lho!" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Maaf aku tidak mengenalmu." kata Itachi sekenanya. Lalu berjalan menjauhi pemuda pirang yang masih terpaku ditempat.

2 hari kemudian..

"Hai aniki~" ucap pemuda pirang menghampiri Itachi yang tengah membaca di perpustakaan. "Tiak bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?" geram itachi. "Aku tidak mengenalmu! Jadi sana pergi!" usir Uchiha sulung itu.

Hah~

helaan napas keluar dari pemuda pirang disamping Itachi itu. "Ini aku aniki~, aku Naruto. Itachi-nii masih mengingatku kan?" Itachi berfikir. 'Naruto.' Itachi memperhatikan orang didepannya, rambut pirang, mata biru, kulit tan, cengiran lebar itu..

"Naruto?" Itachi membelalakkan matanya melihat orang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai adik. Itachi memeluk Naruto, "Maaf, aku tidak tau kalau itu kau." kata Itachi. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa – apa aniki. Lagipula itu wajar karena kita sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu ." kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sesudah itu Itachi menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruto selama berada di Sunagakure.

Flashback off

"Dan dua tahun lalu ia mengatakan kepadaku kalau ia akan ke Konoha. Tapi ia tidak kunjung menampakkan dirinya sampai sekarang." kata Itachi mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mikoto dan diangguki oleh Itachi. Aku tidak tau apa yang tejadi, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi sejak saat itu. Hah~

Itachi begitu prihatin melihat keadaan adiknya yang masih memengang janji simaniak ramen tersebut.

"Bagaiman dengan Minato dan Kushina?" tanya Mikoto. Itachi menggeleng, "Naruto tinggal sendiri di Suna. Paman Minato dan bibi Kushina tidak berada disana."

"Lalu dimana mereka?"

"Paman Minato dan bibi Kushina berada di perbatasan Konoha dan Suna." jawab Itachi. "Sejak semula mereka pindah keperbatasan. Naruto mendapat beasiswa di Universitas yang berada di Suna. Makanya ia pindah sendirian ke Suna." Mikoto menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, tepatnya disebuah taman terdapat dua orang laki – laki yang tengah bersiteru. "Ayolah... sebentar lagi ya~" salah satu laki – laki itu mencoba membujuk laki – laki disebelahnya. "Tidak bisa!" katanya singkat.

"Ayolah... beri aku kesempatan sedikit lagi... aku akan mengatakan semuanya.." laki – laki itu masih membujuk. Laki – laki berambut putih yang selalu mengenakan masker itu tidak mempedulikan pemuda berambut pirang yang memohon – mohon kepadanya.

"Aku sudah memberimu waktu. Dan untuk sekarang tidak ada bantahan Namikaze!" pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto itu terdiam. " Beri aku waktu satu hari lagi Kakashi-san." Kakashi menghela napas. "Baiklah, kuberi kau waktu Satu hari lagi." Naruto tersenyum. "Dan satu lagi, bisakah aku menjadi sepeti yang lainnya?"

Kakashi menaikkan satu alisnya. Naruto yang paham menunjuk seorang laki – laki yang tengah memainkan ponselnya dibangku taman. Kakashi mengangguk, dan berpikir. "Baiklah!"

"Arigatou Kakashi-san.."

"Ya.. ya.. dan bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu?"

"Hehehe... Gomen." Naruo menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kau bisa merasakannya esok hari Naruto." Naruto mengangguk mendengar ucapan pria bermasker itu.

"Ah~ aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok." ucap Naruto memandang langit yang penuh dengan bintang.

"Sasuke/Naruto" kata Sasuke dan Naruto menatap bintang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

14 Februari

Sasuke POV

Hari ini akan sangat melelahkan. Kenapa mereka tidak ada bosan – bosannya memberiku coklat? Mereka tau kalau aku sama sekali tidak menyukai makanan manis itu.

"Kyyaaa... Sasuke-kun terima coklatku.."

"Tidak! Terima milikku saja.."

Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun! Aku muak mendengarnya! Mereka berisik sekali! Aku terus berjalan mengindahkan ucapan – ucapan mereka yang membuat telingaku sakit. "Sasuke-kun~"

Ck! suara itu lagi! Kenapa perempuan itu tidak kunjung menyerah. Aku sudah menolakkya berkali – kali. Keras kepala sekali dia.

Direntangkannya tangan yang memegang coklat. "Terimalah." ujarnya dengan senyuman yang bagiku tidak ada manis – manisnya sama sekali.

"Kau tau aku tidak suka yang manis – manis kan Sakura!" bentakku.

Kulihat senyuman diwajahnya memudar, matanya mulai berkaca – kaca. 'Cih anak manja!' ucapku dalam hati.

"Aku sudah bersusah payah membuatnya.. terimalah meski nantinya akan kau buang Sasuke.." katanya dengan nada bergetar.

Aku terus berjalan membiarkan cewek itu yang masih berada di tempatnya. Bukannya aku tidak mendengar isakannya, hanya saja aku malas berurusan dengannya.

Semua coklat yang kudapat kubagikan kepada teman – teman sekelasku. Mereka tampak senang meski ada yang sedikit iri. Aku tidak peduli!

Sasuke POV end

Bel pertanda selesainya pelajaran berbunyi, membuat semua siswa dan siswi bersorak gembira. Saat Sasuke keluar dari kelas, didepannya berdiri Sakura yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu Sasuke-kun" katanya.

"Aku sibuk. Lain kali saja." kata Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

Didepan pintu gerbang Sasuke melihat seluet seseorang yang begitu dirindukannya. Ia melangkah mendekati pemuda itu.

"Naruto." katanya tidak begitu yakin.

Naruto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil membalikkan badannya menghadap seseorang yang tengah membulatkan matanya karena kaget.

"Lama tak bertemu Suke.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang masih tersenyum.

Bruk

Sauke meninju pipi Naruto, napasnya tersengal – sengal menahan amarah yang tiba – tibah memuncak.

"Ough... pukulanmu begitu sakit Suke.." Naruto mengusap – usap pipi yang diberi salam oleh Sasuke.

"Itu salahmu bodoh!" geram Sasuke.

"Gomen.. gomen.." kata Naruto dengan cengirannya. Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata melihat teman semasa kecilnya sama sekali tidak berubah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang terlihat bingung.

"Jalan – jalan." jawab naruto singkat. Sasuke terkaget saat tangan Naruto menggenggam tangannya. Wajahnya memanas dan memunculkan semburat merah.

"Apa kau sakit Suke?" tanya Naruto khawatir melihat wajah orang yang dicintainya memerah. Sasuke menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benar?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Suke?" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya keatas saat Naruto memanggilnya. Wajahnya dan Naruto begitu dekat hingga...

Cup

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya kemudian menutup matanya menikmat ciuman Naruto. "Aishiteru Suke." kata Naruto sesaat setelah mencium Sasuke. "Ashiteru yo Naru." kata Sasuke memperlihatkan senyuman yang begitu manis.

Dua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu saat ini tengah menikmati waktu mereka di taman bermain. "Suke, ayo kita naik itu." Sasule melihat sebuah ermainan yang ditunjuk Naruto. Kemudian mengangguk.

Naruto dan Sasuke berada ditempat paling atas. Dari tempat mereka berada sekarang, mereka dapat melihat seluruh kota. "Indah sekali ya.." kata Naruto memperhatikan kota.

Bianglala merupakan permainan terakhir yang dicoba Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Suke, apa kau masih menyimpan cincin yang kuberikan dulu?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk, hal itu membuat Naruto bernapas lega. "Apa kau membawanya?" Sasuke memperlihatkan kalung yang tengah dipakainya. Naruto tersenyum, lalu menarik Sasuke menuju sebuah gereja tua.

"Kemarikan cincin itu Suke?" maruto mengulurkan tanganya meminta cincin yang menjadi mainan kalung Sasuke. Meskipun bingung, Sasuke tetap melakukan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Ia berikan cincin itu kepada Naruto. Naruto menarik napasnya dalam – dalam.

"Uchiha Sasuke bersediakah kau menjadikan Namikaze Naruto sebagai suamimu baik dalam suka maupun duka?" Ujar Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto berbalik menatap Naruto.

Melihat Senyuman Naruto, Sasuke ikut tersenyum. "Ya. Saya bersedia." kata Sasuke. "Namikaze Naruto bersediakah kau menjadikan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu baik dalam suka maupun duka?" lanjut Sasuke. "Ya. Saya bersedia." kata Naruto.

Sasuke dan Narto berbalik dan saling berhadapan. Naruto memasukkan cincin ke jari manis Sasuke begitupun Sasuke. "Kau boleh mencium pengantinmu." ujar Naruto. Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke hingga kedua bibir mereka beradu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman Naruto.

Air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Sasuke. Naruto mecium kedua mata Sasuke. "Jangan pergi.." entah bagaimana Sasuke bisa merasakan Naruto akan pergi ketempat yang tidak bisa di jangkaunya.

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengusap pipi Sasuke. "Tidak akan." bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan melihat keindahan kota. Tangan Sasuke digenggam erat oleh Naruto, mereka terus berjalan tanpa mengetahui seseorang memperhatikan mereka. "Bukannya itu Sasuke? Dia bersama siapa?" Kiba membelalakkan matanya melihat seseorang disamping Sasuke. "Na.. Naruto-senpai?" tangannya bergetar saat mengambil ponsel yang berada didalam tasnya. Ia tengah mencari nomor Shikamaru untuk memastikan sesuatu. Setelah menemukannya, ia menekan timbol hijau untuk memanggil.

**'Kiba ada apa?' **tanya Shikamaru, tidak biasanya kiba meneleponnya di jam – jam seperti ini.

"Shika, Aku ingin bertanya tentang Naruto-senpai."

**'Untuk apa? Tidak biasanya kau menanyakan tentang Naruto'**

"B..Bukan apa – apa."

**'benarkah?'**

"Iya! Aku hanya menyakan satu hal saja." Kiba menerik napas dalam – dalam. "Benarkah karena kejadian dua tahun lalu Naruto-senpai.." Kiba menghentikan perkataannya.

**'Ya, kenapa?'**

"Sudahku bilang bukan apa – apa!" Kiba mematikan sambungannya.

"Lalu itu siapa?" tanya Kiba entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini keduanya tengah memadu kasih di atas ranjang, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Memperlihatkan betapa mereka saling melepas rindu. Saling memberi kehangatan dengan pelukan – pelukan yang panas. Yang mereka berikan pada satu dengan yang lainnya.

Cup

Naruto mencium kening Sasuke. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke." Naruto mebelai pipi Sasuke. "Aku juga." kata Sasuke meski napasnya masih terputus – putus.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, lelah karena aktifitas yang mereka lakukan. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk pergi kealam mimpi.

Naruto yang melihat Sukenya tertidur ikut berbaring dengan memeluk pinggang Sasuke, dan mengikuti Sasuke ke alam mimpi.

Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah – celah membuat Sasuke terpaksa terbangun dari tidurnya. "Selamat pagi putri tidur." kata Naruto dan mencium bibir Sasuke yang masih terlihat bengkak. "Pagi Naru." Sasuke menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "Suke~ bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yan kemaren?" Sasuke menurunkan selimutnya sedikit untuk menatap Naruto. Dahinya berkerut pertanda tidak mengerti yang dimaksud Naruto.

Sret..

Naruto menarik selimut hingga memperlihatkan tubuh naked Sasuke. Alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi bagi Sasuke. "A..apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" melihat seringaian mesum terpampang diwajah Naruto. "Kau pasti tau Suke~" Naruto merangkak mendekati Sasuke yang merapatkan diri pada pinggiran ranjang.

"Jangan harap! Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi!" bentak Sasuke. "Come on Suke~ satu ronde lagi kurasa tak masalah." bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke.

"Engh..." Naruto menjilat dan menggigit telinga Sasuke.

"Argk.. Hentikan Naruto.. engh~" Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan desahannya. "Ah.. ah.. ah.. Naruto~ hmmpp..." Naruto membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan bibirnya. "hmcpk.." sasuke melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Naruto. "Engh~" erang Sasuke saat Naruto menciumi nipplenya dan menggigit – gigitnya.

Sasuke tidak dapat menahan desahannya saat tangan naruto memainkan batang kemaluannya. Dibagian bawah, dua jari Naruto mengaduk – aduk lubang anal Sasuke. "Aahh~"

Binggo! Naruto telah menemukan titik sensitivenya Sasuke. Naruto terus melakukan in-out pada lubang Sasuke dengan jarinya yang berjumlah tiga, menghasilkan desahan – desahan yang membuat libido Naruto terus naik.

Sasuke merasa kecewa saat Naruto mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, melihat sang uke kecewa Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke. "Sebentar lagi Suke." ucapnya.

Naruto memposisikan penisnya pada lubang Sasuke. Menaik turunkan batang itu untuk menggoda Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak tahan mendeathglare Naruto agar segera melakukannya, hal itu membuat Naruto terkekeh.

Dimasukkannya secara perlahan agar tidak menyakiti Sasuke. "Sshhh..." Sasuke mendesis merasakan sakit pada lubangnya. "Aahhh~" Naruto langsung menghantam titik terdalam Sasuke hanya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Hah.. ah.. ah... Naruh... tohh..."

"Yah Sukeh?"

"Lebih cepathh... ohh.. aahhh..."

Naruto menambah tempo kecepatan in-outnya. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lebih lama lagi. "Naru.. keluaarrrhhhh..." kata Sasuke dengan susah payah. "Bersama Sukehh..." tidak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk mengeluarkannya. "Ah." Naruto mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang surga Sasuke. "aku mencintaimu Sasuke.." bisik Naruto. "Aku juga Naruto." kata Sasuke dengan senyum yang menawan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke telah sampai di depan rumah keluarga Uchiha. "Sasuke, ini untukmu." Naruto memberikan sebuket bunga dan sebuah kado. "Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke menerima bunga dan kado dari Naruto. "Rahasia hehehe... kau boleh membukanya saat didalam nanti." Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran lima jarinya. "Baiklah."

Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan lembut. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh sang kekasih untuk terakhir kalinya. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke.. Sangat mencintaimu..." bisik Naruto mempererat pelukannya. "Begitupun aku Naruto.."

"Apa kau akan pergi hari ini Naruto?" Naruto mengangguk. "Tidak bisakah kau mengundurnya keberangkatannu ke Suna beberapa hari lagi?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Naruto menggeleng, "Maaf Suke, meskipun ingin. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengundurnya lagi.." kata Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke.

Tangan Naruto menelusuri mata, hidung, bibir. Di elusnya bibir yang masih terlihat bengkak karena ulahnya itu. Semakin mendekat, Sasuke yang tau apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto, ia memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan dari bibir dari orang yang begitu dicintainya. "Nah masuklah." kata Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk, ia berjalan memasuki rumah. "Sasuke.." Sasuke berbalik melihat Naruto. "Sayonara..." Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

Deg

Dada Sasuke berdetak cepat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Air matanya telah menumpuk dan turun membasahi pipinya. Ia tidak tau kenapa air matanya mengalir secara tiba – tiba, dan ia mulai merasakan firasat yang buruk. Ditepisna perasaan itu, 'Semua baik- baik saja' ujarnya dalam hari memberikan pikiran positif.

Sasuke tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Naruto, memasuki rumahnya. Naruto Melihat Sasuke memasuki rumahnya. Ia menghela napas 'semua telah selesai'. "Sudah siap?" kata pria yang tiba – tiba telah berada disamping Naruto. "Ya. Terima kasih telah mengabulkan keinginanku Kakashi-san." kata Naruto. "Sama – sama, kalau begitu ayo." Naruto mengikuti Kakashi yang berjalan didepannya.

"Sasuke darimana saja kau?" tanya Itachi melihat penampilan Sasuke. "Bunga dan kado dari siapa?" tunjuk Itachi pada bunga dan kado ditangan Sasuke. "Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Itachi.

Sasuke meletakkan bunga yang diberikan Naruto di nakas samping tempat tidur. Ia mendudukkan diri di tepian ranjang lalu membuka kado yang diberikan oleh Naruto. "Kalung?" Sasuke mengambil kalung yang berada di dalam kotak kado (bayangin kalung milik Naruto dengan Biru yang lebih pekat). Di ambilnya sebuah surat yang berada didalam kado yang berisi kalung, 'Happy Valentine day Suke-hime~ :*' begitulah tulisan yang ada pada kertas yang dipegang Sasuke. Senyuman terlihat pada bibir Sasuke, segera dipasangnya kalung itu pada leher putih miliknya.

"Terimakasih Naruto."

"Kaa-san dan tou-san mana Itachi?" tanya Sasuke karena tidak melihat kedua orang tuanya. "Mereka pergi berkunjung kerumah tetangga baru." kata Itachi memainkan laptopnya. "Siapa?"

"Keluarga Namikaze, mereka kembali pindah kemari."kata Itachi. Ia melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasuke. "Benarkah?" Itachi mengangguk.

"Sasuke! Kemana saja kau kemarin?" tanya Mikoto mendekati Sasuke. "Menginap dirumah teman." katanya bohong.

Itachi menatap adiknya, "Benarkah? Dirumah siapa?" tanya Mikoto lagi. "Kiba."katanya singkat meninggalkan Mikoto terdiam.

Hah~

Adiknya berbohong. Ia dan orang tuanya tau kalau Sasuke berbohong. Pasalnya, kemarin malam Kiba dan Gaara ke rumah mencari Sasuke.

"Banyak sekali makanannya kaa-san." ujar Sasuke. Mikoto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kaa-san mengundang teman lama makan malam dirumah kita." Sasuke membulatkan mulutnya mendengar ucapan ibunya.

Ting tong

"Sasuke tolong bukakan pintunya." pinta Mikoto.

"Ya."

Clek

Dilihatnya duar orang yang sudah tak asing bagi Sasuke. "Suke-chan~ lama tak bertemu..." Wanita berambut merah menghambur memeluk Sasuke. "Se..Sesak.." kata Sasuke yang menjadi korban pelukan maut Kushina. "Ah.. Maafkan aku Suke-chan." ucap wanita itu.

"Kalian sudah datang, mari masuk." Mikoto menyuruh kedua tamu masuk. "Tidak ada yang berubah." kata pria pirang disamping wanita yang memeluk Sasuke tadi.

"Ya.. begitulah Minato." tawa Mikoto.

"Paman, bibi." kata Itachi menghampiri keempatnya bersama Fugaku. "Itachi~" Kushina memeluk Itachi begitu erat hingga Itachi sesak napas.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. Sedari tadi Sasuke mencari keberadaan kekasihnya itu. Minato dan Kushina menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu. "Benar juga, mana Naruto bibi?" tanya Itachi.

Ehm!

"Sudah waktunya makan malam. Sebaiknya kita makan sekarang." Fugaku mengalihkan perhatian. "Benar juga, ayo kita makan. Nanti keburu dingin." ajak Mikoto.

Semuanya makan dalam diam, yang terdengar hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu. Selesai makan, semuanya berkumpul di ruang tamu. Sedari tadi Sasuke ingin bertanya tentang Naruto pada orang tua Naruto.

"Naruto mana Paman?" tanya Itachi kembali. Minato menghela napas, "Naruto tidak tinggal bersama kami lagi." kata Minato tersenyum terpaksa. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Apa ia tidak bisa pindah universitas? begitulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke.

"hiks... Naruto hiks dia..." Minato menggenggam tangan istrinya yang menagis. Perasaan Sasuke mulai tidak enak. "Dia sudah berada di sisi Tuhan." ucapan Minato membuat Itachi dan Sasuke terbelalak kaget. "Haha.. candaan paman sama sekali tidak lucu!" ucap Sasuke. "Sasuke!" bentak Fugaku. Itachi menatap adiknya dengan tatapan sendu, ia tau Sasuke pasti sangat terpukul dengan pernyataan paman Minato.

"Itu benar Sasuke, Naruto meninggal dua tahun lalu." kata Kushina ditengah tangisannya mengingat kenangan putra satu-satunya. "Sudahlah Kushina-chan, kalau kamu seperti ini terus Naruto tidak akan tenang disana." Minato mencoba menghibur istrinya. "Aku tidak percaya dengan ucapan kalian. Naruto tidak mungkin mati! Ia masih hidup!" teriak Sasuke.

"Sayonara.." Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

Deg

Sasuke mengingat ucapan terakhir Naruto. Ia menggelengkan kepala, ia masih tidak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar.

Kushina menatap Sasuke, matanya tak sengaja melihat kalung yang dipakai Sasuke. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju Sasuke. "Kalung ini..." kaget Kushina saat melihat ukiran yang terdapat pada kalung tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya Suke-chan?" tanya Kushina penasaran. Kalung yang ditemukan saat kecelakaan terjadi.

"Naruto yang memberikannya padaku." kata Sasuke dengan wajah bingung. Semua yang ada disana kaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda Sasuke, Naruto telah pergi dua tahun lalu." kata Mikoto. "aku tidak percaya dengan ucapan kalian!" bentak Sasuke meninggalkan lima orang yang masih dalam pikirannya masing – masing.

"Minato.." Minato memeluk Kushina. "Sudahlah."

"Sebaiknya kami pulang dulu Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi." kata Minato menuntun istrinya menuju pintu.

"Besok kami akan berkunjung ke makam Naruto. Kalau kalian ingin, kalian bisa ikut." kata Minato sebelum pergi menuju rumahnya.

"Naruto tidak mungkin mati! Ia masih hidup!" kata Sasuke yang tengah duduk ditepian ranjang. Matanya menatap buket bunga yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya tadi siang. "Aku ingin bertemu dengamu Naru." Sasuke mencium aroma bunga yang tengah dipegangnya. Ingatannya kembali saat-saat bersama Naruto selama satu hari kemarin.

Tok tok

Clek

"Bunga dari siapa Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto. "Naruto." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Mikoto terkaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia mengelus kepala anaknya, ia tau Sasuke paling bersedih dengan berita yang dikatakan Minato.

"Dia masih hidup. Kenapa kalian mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Mikoto diam mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Aku sama sekali tidak percaya ucapan kalian!." Sasuke mengucapkkannya dengan suara bergetar. 'Sayonara..' kalimat itu terus tergiang dikepala Sasuke sejak Minato mengucapkan kematian Naruto. 'Sayonara..'

"hisk.. dia belum mati, dia masih hidup.." air mata kesedihan keluar dari mata Sasuke. 'Aku mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu.." pelukan Naruto, kata – kata cinta yang di ucapkan Naruto, dan satu hari yang mereka lalui bersama berputar dikepala Sasuke.

Mikoto memeluk putra sulungnya yang tampak rapuh. "hiks.. dia masih hidup.. hiks.." Sasuke menangis dipelukan sang ibu. Mikoto tidak dapat menahan air matanya melihat keadaan Sasuke. "Sudahlah Sasuke." ia mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

"Besok kami berencana mengunjungi makam Naruto, apa kamu ikut Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto setelah Sasuke tenang. "Iya." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, kau tampak kurang sehat Sasuke." Sasuke kembali menjawab dengan anggukan.

Namikaze Naruto, begitulah tulisan yang ada pada nisan tersebut. Saat ini Sasuke bersama keluarga dan MinaKushi mengunjungi makam Naruto. Sasuke hanya berdiam diri didepan makam Naruto. Ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Semua memberikan bunga dan mendo'akan Naruto yang telah tinggal disisi Tuhan. Setelah itu semua meninggalkan makam kecuali Sasuke yang masih berdiam diri menatap makam tersebut. Angin berherhembus disekitar Sasuke. Dipejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang tengah menyapanya.

'Aku mencintaimu Suke'

Sasuke membuka mata, a mendengar suara Naruto. Dan menatap langit kemudian tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu juga Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

End

tinggalkan kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review ya minna-san

Arigatou~


End file.
